Cómo sobrevivir a las fiestas con la familia FACE
by RennRyuu21
Summary: Pocas palabras, una familia, cuatro integrantes, invierno y fiestas. Si a esto le sumamos, violencia, sangre, veneno y cupcakes... ¿Qué obtenemos?
1. Prólogo

¡Ciao! Bien, este es mi primer fic así que para empezar, algo muy importante, Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes 1P ni 2P me pertenecen, escribo esto con el fin de entretener a mis lectores y divertirme siniestramente.

Ahora, en segundo lugar, los nombres que utilizare son los que me parecieron más… ¿Adecuados?

**2P Estados Unidos_ Allen Jones**

**2P Canadá_ Matthew Williams**

**2P Inglaterra_ Athur Kirkland**

**2P Francia_ Francis Bonnefoy**

Y sin más que decir…

Qué comience esta… cosa….

Ohhh… Navidad esa extraña festividad que sirve de excusa para reunir a la familia y tratar de llevarse bien una vez al año para variar.

Y no solo Navidad, sino que prácticamente todo Diciembre está lleno de ese gas tóxico en el aire que te hace querer estar cerca de personas que a veces ni siquiera conoces. ¡Claro! No solo los simples mortales festejamos, sino que igual los países, pero… a veces las cosas se salen de control…

_Ontario, Canadá. 17 de Diciembre. 03:24:45 hrs._

Matt estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, su día había sido muy pesado, matar cazadores furtivos con un palo de hockey todo el día no es fácil y menos cuando igual tienes que lidiar con un oso polar que nunca te hace caso.

¡RIIINGGGG! ¡RIIINGGGG!

-Ahhrrggg…. –Matt gruño mientras se levantaba para contestar la llamada, la cual, al ver la pantalla notó que era de Arthur. -¿Si? ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? Trato de dor….

-¡MATTTTTIEEE! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ven pronto! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! –Gritó Arthur desde el otro de la línea después de colgar, cosa que causo de Matthew se alterara y preocupara, sabía que Inglaterra podía ser una reina del drama pero en verdad sonaba en problemas.

El canadiense se levantó rápidamente, se puso una camisa roja de franela a cuadros, una chaqueta, tomó su inseparable palo de hockey y salió con dirección al aeropuerto para ir a Londres, cuidad en la que vivía Arthur.

-Ahhh… ¿Ahora que habrá pasado? –Se preguntaba Canadá molesto mientras abordaba el avión.

_New York, Estados Unidos. 17 de Diciembre. 03:26:15 hrs._

Allen estaba caminando por una calle oscura, su bate de béisbol estaba bañado en sangre fresca, al parecer había estado dentro de una pelea otra vez.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esos idiotas rompieron mi camiseta favorita! –Gruño mientras se sentaba en una solitaria banca de un parque, para luego seguir su camino hacia su apartamento.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta tiro su bate a un lado y se lanzó a un viejo sillón para tratar de dormir un poco…

¡BBRRRRRR! ¡BBRRRRRR!

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Allen mientras se ponía de pie al escuchar los gritos del pobre Arthur al otro lado de la línea.

-¡ALLIIEEEE! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Es una emergencia!

-¡¿Y por qué no llamas al idiota de Matt?! –Contesto Allen con un claro tono de molestia, pero antes de recibir una respuesta la llamada se vio interferida.

Allen tomó su bate y con desgana se acercó a la puerta, algo preocupado por su hermano mayor.

-Maldita sea Arthur… ¿Ahora de mierda pasó? –Se preguntó a si mismo mientras compraba un boleto de última hora hacia Londres.

Matt llegó a Londres lo más pronto que pudo, tomó un taxi y enseguida fue a la casa de Arthur, que quedaba a escasos 25 minutos, corrió hacia la entrada la cual estaba destrozada, había un automóvil chocado en el buzón, tierra por todos lados, sangre y…. masa de cupcake?! De repente todo se puso negro…

P.D.V de Matt.

_Me dolía la cabeza como el infierno, ¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Esp- espera un momento… ¡Estoy atado! ¡Atado a una maldita silla! ¡No me jodan! ¡¿Igual tengo los ojos vendados?!_

-¡Maldito! ¡Seas quien seas, más te vale que me quites esta jodida venda y me sueltes antes que yo lo haga te patee el tras….

-¡Mattie! ¡¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese?!

-¡A-Artur! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Grité tratando de liberarme, luego, sentí como podía ver de nuevo, estaba en la cocina, alrededor de una mesa, a mi lado estaba el idiota de Allen al parecer inconsciente y del otro lado estaba Francis pero él no estaba atado, aun así m lanzo una mirada que parecía ser el sinónimo de que estaba derrotado.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Los llame para decirles que tenía una emergencia no? –Pregunto y solo asentí con una mirada llena de furia.

Arthur se dio la vuelta con una charola llena de galletas, de esas cosas que se decoran con colores raros y se comen en Navidad.

-Necesitaba ayuda para comer estas galletas… ¡¿Me ayudas Mattie?!

-En primer lugar… ¡No me llames así! No soy Matthew o Mattie, son Matt. En segundo, ¡Dime qué demonios pasó maldición!

-Querido Mattie, basta de usar ese lenguaje tan inapropiado en mi casa ¿De acuerdo? –Susurró mientras ponía un afilado cuchillo cerca de mi garganta, yo solo gruñí de nuevo, y ví a Allen, enserio se veía como mierda… bueno, así se ve siempre, pero esta vez más.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Allen?

-¡Oh! ¿A Allie? Mmm, veamos… no, no le hice nada, solo lo ate a la silla, como a ti. Así estaba cuando abrí la puerta después de escuchar un ruido muy fuerte. –Dijo como si nada, enserio… este tipo está loco.

-Como sea… ¿Para qué nos llamaste en este caso? Sé que no fue para comer esas jodidas galletas. –Arthur entonces se levantó, desató a Allen el cual enseguida cayó al piso, y luego me desató a mí.

-Bien…. Pero primero… creo que hay que encargarnos de eso. –Dijo mirando a Allen que seguía en el piso.

P.D.V de Allen

_Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el sillón, pero no era mi sillón, olía extraño, no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Me dolía todo, desde mi sexy cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, ¿Qué me había pasado? Ahhh… es cierto… Cuando llegué a Londres alquilé un automóvil para llegar pronto a la casa de Arthur y cuando estaba a punto de llegar choque con su buzón, salí disparado rompiendo el parabrisas y choque con la puerta… ahhh… eso explica el vidrio en mi cabello y todo este maldito dolor._

_Me levanté con cuidado y escuché a Arthur hablar con alguien en la cocina, una voz era del fumador pervertido de Francis y la otra… ¡¿Qué mierda hace aquí el idiota de Matt?! Un momento… huele a ¿Galletas?_

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Grité mientras entraba a la cocina para ver que Matt estaba sumamente molesto por algo, ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, porque Francis trataba de detenerlo para que no golpeara a Arthur.

-¡Oh! ¡Allie! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Qué alegría querido! –Chilló Arthur mientras me abrazaba, que horror.

-¡¿Qué qué pasa?! ¡Pasa que este torpe nos llamó en la puta madrugada! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para noquearnos, atarnos y obligarnos a pasar las jodidas fiestas de Diciembre aquí! –Gritó Matt mientras trataba de alcanzar ese palo de hockey que usa como arma.

-De hecho solo te noquee a ti Mattie, Allie se noqueó solito y Francis simplemente no causó problema.

_¡¿Enserio?! ¡Sé que Arthur puede causar problemas, lo sé, viví años con él! ¡¿Pero obligarnos a pasar las fiestas aquí?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa por su cabeza llena de unicornios y cupcakes?!_

-¡Me voy de aquí! –Grité girando sobre mis tobillos y tomando mi bate, _¡Viaje, choque y me lastime por nada! ¡Un día de estos me vengaré de ti Arthur!_

-¡Yo también! ¡No estoy para soportar esta mierda! –Dijo Matt soltándose del agarre de Francis y caminando para salir por la puerta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ambos escuchamos algo, eran sollozos… maldita, maldita, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Arthur estaba llorando!

-Ch-chicos… sniff… yo… yo solo… q-quería… que estuviéramos juntos… sniff… como una f-familia… una vez más…

Así de fáciles son las cosas, nosotros nos enojamos, Arthur llora, nos enojamos más, Arthur nos envenena, él gana. ¡El siempre gana!

-Está bien Arthur… Ahhh… Nos quedaremos aquí… -Matt y yo dijimos al unísono, raro, creo que ha sido una de las pocas cosas en las que coincidimos en toda nuestra vida.

-¡Yay! ¡Eso me alegra chicos! –Dijo Arthur con un cambio drástico en su rostro mientras se levantaba a sacar algo del horno, lo sabía… ¡Ese maldito siempre gana!

-A mí también me hizo eso… -Susurró Francis mientras exhalaba algo de humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

Los tres nos quedamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, pensando… ¡¿En qué mierda nos habíamos metido?!

**EXTRA**

-Awww, chicos en verdad me hace muy muy muy feliz que hayan decidido quedarse a pasar las fiestas aquí en mi casa. –Dijo Arthur abrazando a ambos hermanos, si, Francis logró escapar a otra habitación.

-Bueno… no es que nos quedara otra opción ¿O sí?

-Jeje, no, no la tienen.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Mañana iré por algunas cosas a mi casa! ¿Volveré pronto de acuerdo? –Dejo Allen dándose cuenta que habían llegado y se iban a quedar pero no tenían nada de ropa ni equipaje.

-¡Allie! ¡No pueden volver a sus casas! No hasta el día 7 de enero…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Bueno, dado que ustedes dos son muy cabeza dura, decidí hacer un plan B, en caso de que este no funcionara, porque de hecho no creí que funcionara tan bien.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Arthur?! –Gritó Matt realmente molesto.

-Bueno, primero, busque a mi proveedor de ingredientes para postres, luego, mande a envenenar sus casas con gases tóxicos, y luego las mande a limpiar por lo que simplemente no pueden volver, jeje.

-¡Oye! ¡Allí se quedó mi oso polar! ¡Más te vale no haberlo envenenado!

-Descuida Mattie… tu mascota ya ha de venir en camino hacia Londres.

-¡Aun así! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¡Allen, Matthew! ¡Ya me canse de ustedes dos! ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a celebrar unas hermosas fiestas sin que ustedes dos se quejen! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Gritó Arthur mientras lanzaba utensilios al azar, como un batidor, unos 15 cuchillos y una cucharita, eso sí, sin perder su linda sonrisa, y pues bien, a Allen y a Matt no les quedo otra opción que hacer caso al psico…Al lindo Arthur.

¡Y así es como comienza la extraña historia de cómo se celebran las fiestas en la casa de la familia FACE!

¡Y aquí termina el primer capítulo! Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, petición, o carta de amenaza las recibiré con gusto. ˆJˆ

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Los 4 bajo el mismo techo

¡Ciao otra vez! Aquí llego con la segunda entrega de esta historia. Me alegra tener el tiempo de seguir pensando en cosas extrañas para escribir para entretenerlos un poco. Bueno, sin nada más que decir… por ahora…

¡Que comience esta cosa!

Ya estaba decidido, toda la familia estaba reunida… sin embargo…

-¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¡¿En dónde se supone que nos vamos a quedar?! ¡¿Y qué ropa usaremos?!

-¿Qué no estás acostumbrado a usar los mismos calzoncillos toda una semana?

-¡Cállate Matt! En primer lugar, sí, estoy acostumbrado, en segundo lugar, no uso calzoncillos, uso sexys bóxers.

-Sí, claro… pero enserio Arthur, si no podemos regresar a nuestras casas…

-¡Yo ya estaba preparado! ¿Recuerdan que cuando eran niños compartían una habitación arriba en el fondo?

-Ahh… si, lo recuerdo… ¡El idiota de Matt siempre me golpeaba con su palo de hockey cuando pasaba de la línea que dividía la habitación!

-¡Tu pasabas a mí mitad!

-¡De ese lado estaba la puerta! ¡¿Crees que no necesito ir al baño?!

-Jeje, bueno… quite esa línea así que por estos días volverán a compartir esa habitación, ¡Síganme!

Matt y Allen caminaron detrás de Arthur, subieron las escaleras y al llegar al final del pasillo y llegaron a una puerta de madera, Arthur suspiro y la abrió con delicadeza. Todo estaba como hace años, claro, esta vez estaba limpio, pero cada cosa, el armario, los posters de hockey y béisbol en cada pared, la mesa de trabajo, hasta una lámpara…

-¡A-Arthur! ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No pienso…

-¡Compartir una sola cama con él! –Gritaron ambos al unísono al ver que al igual que hace años, solo había una cama, tal vez cuando eran niños, no se notaba mucho la diferencia, ambos eran pequeños y cabían sin problemas pero ahora…

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! Mido 1,92 y Allen mide como 1,80 y…

-¡1,81! –Gritó Allen indignado.

-¡Como sea! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza Arthur?!

-¡Jovencitos! ¡Ya basta de maldecir! Una vez más y recobrare esa vieja costumbre.

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo hare! ¡SWEAR JAR! ¡Por cada vez que digan una mala palabra tendrán que pagar!

-¡No pienso pagar nada! ¡Eso es porquería! ¡Estar aquí es porquería! ¡TU ERES UNA POR… -Antes que Allen pudiera terminar su frase, Arthur puso frente a él ese frasco, su mirada era sombría, su sonrisa era fría…

-Allie… debes pagar… son ya como 2 dólares por todas las cosas que has dicho.

-¡Arggghhh! ¡Bien! –Allen sacó su billetera y saco un par de dólares los mismos que metió al frasco con una mueca de desdén.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por imbe…

-¡Mattie! No digas nada, que desde que llegaste a casa contabilice cada maldición que decías así que tú debes como 5 dólares.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Arrrggghhh! ¡Bien!

Arthur estaba feliz, ya tenía su paga y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras sin embargo, sabía que no era muy seguro dejar a esos dos en su habitación así nada más, así que puso en marcha el plan "Deshacerme de ese palo de hockey y bate de béisbol para evitar que se maten entre ellos" Lo se… un nombre muy largo…

Matt y Allen estaban allí, en silencio… mirándose el uno al otro, no estaban felices… para nada. Cada uno de un lado de la habitación, sus puños estaban cerrados, su mandíbula tensa, cada uno esperaba a que el otro hiciera el más leve movimiento…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Yo dormiré en la cama! –Gritó Allen mientras se lanzaba a la única cama individual que había en la habitación.

-¡Ni lo pienses animal! –En ese momento Matt levanto su pierna para dar una fuerte patada al estómago de su hermano.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tenías que jugar sucio! –Dijo Allen mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Señor vándalo!

-¡Bien! ¡Si vamos a pelear por quien se queda en la cama… que sea de una manera justa y honorable!

-¿Estás hablando de honor y justicia? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! Pero si así lo quieres…

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! –Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, sus brazos se movieron casi en cámara lenta, alguno de los dos estaba a punto de ganar y…

-¡Gané! –Gruñó Matt mientras sonreía maliciosamente, si había algo que le gustaba más que matar cazadores o comer jarabe de arce era molestar al torpe de su hermano menor, y de que mejor forma que ganando en un juego.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Shit! ¡Fuck! ¡Fuck you Matt!

Matt simplemente ignoró al enojado All y se recostó en su cama, que justamente había ganado.

-¡Espero que disfrutes dormir en el piso! ¡PERDEDOR!

*Mientras tanto…*

-Francis, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-No…

-¡Pero Francis! ¡Es por la seguridad de los chicos!

-Ellos ya saben cuidarse solos, ¿Recuerdas? Se independizaron hace años. –Dijo el francés sin separar la vista de la revista que leía.

Arthur hizo una mueca infantil y decidió deshacerse del problema por su propia cuenta, de todos modos, no iba a ser tan difícil…

Con cuidado sacó una vieja caja del ático y dentro puso el palo de hockey y el bate de béisbol, cerró la caja y la cubrió con cinta aislante, dos metros de soga, cadenas, una cinta policial y varios candados… ¡Ah! Y estampitas de cupcakes. Después de esconder bien la caja, bajo del ético para escuchar claramente como Allen y Matt estaban peleando de nuevo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡En cuanto tenga mi bate te voy a patear el trasero!

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo bastardo!

Ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, uno al lado del otro, solo para darse cuenta de que sus armas, que habían dejado en la cocina, ya no estaban.

-¡Francis! –Gritaron al unísono, completamente alterados, molestos y agitados.

-A mí no me vean…

Arthur lentamente entró a la cocina y cómo si nada, sacó varios ingredientes y utensilios para preparar otra ronda de cupcakes "especiales" ignorando por completo que los dos países más jóvenes estaban a punto de tener un ataque.

-¡Arthur!

-No se los voy a regresar, agradezcan que solo los escondí y no los queme, regalé o vendí.

-¡¿Escondiste?! ¡Vamos Matt!

-¡Te sigo torpe! –Y así ambos subieron las escaleras de nuevo, con el objetivo de tener de regreso sus valiosas armas, pero no contaban con que la casita de Arthur era extraña y tenía muchos lugares en dónde esconder algo.

Destruyeron las habitaciones, arrancaron el papel tapiz, hicieron un agujero a la puerta del baño y casi arrancan la bañera, eso sí, de forma prácticamente sincronizada y sin decir una sola maldición para no tener que pagar a Arthur.

-¡¿Ahhhhhhh?! ¡Arthur! ¡¿En dónde están?! –Gritó Allen desde el piso de arriba claramente desesperado.

-¡Chicos, les dije que no se las regresaría! ¡Dejen de causar alboroto o si no, no solo tendrán que pagar al frasco, sino que me comprarán una nueva casa!

-¡Jódete! –Gritaron ambos, para luego bajar las escaleras y meter unas cuantas monedas al frasco, estaban vencidos… nunca se habían sentido así, derrotados, débiles, vulnerables… bueno, realmente no, solo que simplemente les gustaba mucho pelear en condiciones.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar. ¡Decorare estas delicias mañana! ¡Vamos Francis!

-Si, como sea…

Los cuatro, subieron las escaleras, debían descansar para lo que tenía el inglés preparado para el siguiente día. Francis entró a una habitación, Oliver en otra, y los hermanos en la habitación que lastimosamente tenían que compartir.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame una almohada!

-Yo gané la cama, con todo lo que ello implica ¡Búscate tú una almohada! –Dijo Matt mientras se desvestía y cambiaba de ropa para dormir.

-¡Usare esto! –Entonces Allen tomo su camisa de franela y la dobló para usarla como almohada y con la chaqueta de Matt obtuvo una manta improvisada.

Matt estaba demasiado cansado como discutir una vez más, además, su hermano aún se veía lastimado por todo lo que le había pasado ese día, lo vencería muy fácil… mejor así hay que dejar las cosas por hoy.

**EXTRA**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, todos dormían plácidamente, sin embargo, no sería así por mucho tiempo.

Allen abrió los ojos levemente y se levantó al darse cuenta que estaban llamando a la puerta.

-Maldita sea, ¿Quién podrá ser? –Susurró y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla…

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT! ¡Trae tu maldito trasero aquí y controla al oso polar que llamas mascota!

-mmm… ¿Kuma? –Susurró Matt aún algo adormilado mirando la escena desde las escaleras.

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin ya llego! ¿Ves Mattie? Te dije que no le pasaría nada a tu oso, rio Arthur antes de apagar de nuevo las luces y regresar a su habitación, Matt lo siguió… y Allen… bueno… digamos que Kuma se divirtió mucho esa noche.

Y aquí termina este capítulo, el cual espero que hayan disfrutado, en breve la siguiente de esta historia y como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y sugerencias.

¡CIAO! *w*


End file.
